


queer eye for the former soviet assassin

by ElisAttack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queer Eye - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes' love of knives, Comic, Fanart, Steve Rogers' complicated relationship with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack
Summary: basically what it says on the tin





	queer eye for the former soviet assassin

**Author's Note:**

> It's rebloggable on tumblr [here](http://iamonlydancing.tumblr.com/post/179659770277/you-cant-convince-me-that-the-fab-five-wouldnt) if you're into that

 

meanwhile, Steve...


End file.
